


Hello My Old Heart

by lilyvanm



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvanm/pseuds/lilyvanm
Summary: You’re not a huge fan of Rebels – ever since your father got himself killed working for them, you’ve had the Empire coming after you for secrets you don’t even know. You blame the Rebellion entirely for both events. But when you get stranded and locked up on a planet, with a broken down ship and a bounty hunter trying to sell you to the Empire, your only chance of escape is a certain Rebel Captain Andor – but hey, what other option do you have?





	Hello My Old Heart

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i wrote this about a year ago, when Rogue One first came out. forewarning, unless i have a sudden bout of inspiration, i have no plans on continuing this! but please enjoy this piece!

“I don’t make deals, Rebel.” The gruff voice echoes down the passage, and you close your eyes, leaning your head against the wall. Jonrud Kevvar, feared bounty hunter and thief, doesn’t do negotiations – the ache in your ribs, your busted lip, and the bruising on your cheekbone reminds you of that every time you shift. You feel bad for whoever this new prisoner is; he might have to learn that the hard way.

“Look, I’m just trying to-” you wince as you hear him get knocked down, his body hitting the ground with a thud.

“Take him to a cell. I’m done here. And alert the Empire!” Jonrud calls out, and your eyes snap open as you hear him being dragged towards you. He’s younger than you expected, rugged, with brown hair and stubble, and dark, threatening eyes as he gets dragged towards your cell – and his eyebrow has a gash through it, the blood trickling down the side of his face. His cuffs make a clanging sound as they hit the bars on the way in – and then he hits the wall next to you, causing you to flinch as the cell shuts again. He groans, but there’s still a level of fury present in the tired sound.

When he looks up, he catches sight of you for the first time, and his eyes widen, taking in your cuffs and beaten up appearance. “Looks worse than it is.” you manage to cough. It doesn’t – the blaster wound in your side screams at you, detecting your lie, but it’s shielded from view by your vest and a tight scarf. The Rebel still looks skeptical, brow furrowed as he sits down on the opposite side of the space, and you manage a pained chuckle, raising your cuffed hands.

“I couldn’t do much, even if I wanted to.” He doesn’t say anything, just sits in the corner of the cell and stares out the bars. There’s a good few minutes of silence, where he tries to scope out the area and you just sit, eyes fluttering closed again.

“Did they do that to you?” He asks, voice low, and you slowly opens your eyes and nods at the same time.

“Most of it.” You comment, and it sounds like you’re going to continue, but you don’t, and Cassian accepts that. Another longer space of quiet. “What were you trying to negotiate, out there?” It’s your turn to break the silence, and although he raises an eyebrow, he answers.

“The Alliance were trying to strike a weapons deal with Kevvar. I was sent to make it. But, I assume you heard how that went.” You nod slightly, sighing.

“Kevvar doesn’t make deals – not unless they’re his idea. I learned that a few days ago.” His eyes soften slightly, and you can tell he’s staring at the purpling mark on your cheekbone. He looks like he’s about to ask something, or comment, but he doesn’t get a chance to – one of Kevvar’s men appears outside the cell, blaster in one hand and your rucksack in the other.

You jolt forwards, brow furrowed, and practically growl as he tosses it to the ground, reaching in and pulling out a silver badge. An Alliance medallion, Cassian realizes with a jolt.

“That is not yours.” you growl, eyes carefully trained on the blaster, when Jonrud himself steps out of the shadows and into your sight.

“I assume you two know each other?” He comments, his yellow eyes flicking between the medallion and the patch on Cassian’s jacket, and just as Cassian shakes his head, you jolt forwards again.

“That was my father’s. Put it back.” you warn, voice low and furious, but the bounty hunter just laughs.

“You are in no position to be making orders, Y/N Qui-Minn.” your expression falls, and Cassian watches with hesitant eyes as you swallow thickly, your eyes dropping from the bounty hunter to focus on the medal.

“How do you know me?” you ask, quietly, and Jonrud smirks, watching you.

“The Empire are helpful in matching faces to names. I just had to send them a picture of you and a location. They’re on their way.” Both of you tense up immediately, Cassian glaring up at the bounty hunter and then glancing back at you. You’re frozen, eyes wide and hands shaking, with terror, fury or a mix of the two.

“No. No, you don’t understand. I can’t go back. They’ll- Please!” you beg, and Cassian recognizes the desperation lacing your words.

“Sit tight!” Kevvar calls, signaling for his man to follow him as he turns the corner. You ignore the screaming pain in your side as you force yourself to stand up, shackled hands coming up to brush your hair out of your face. Once the footsteps are long gone, you wheel around to face Cassian.

“Do you have a pin?” you demand, and his brow furrows, thinking back to the one that’s always in his boot.

“How did you-” He begins, but you cut him off.

“So you do. I need it. Please. I assume you don’t want to get captured as much as I don’t.” You beg, and he slowly pulls it out of his boot. You lurch forwards, inhaling sharply as the movement tugs your wound, but you ignore it, grabbing the pin and crouching by the bars.

“I need answers. Who are you?” Cassian asks, and you scoff.

“You heard my name. I should ask you.”

He raises an eyebrow. “I’m Captain Cassian Andor. But you know that’s not what I meant.” You sigh and nod, still focused on the bars in front of you.

“My father was a droid mechanic for the Empire – until he defected and joined the Rebellion, bringing a shipload of droids with him to help. L’onn Qui-Min,” you grunt, pulling a screw out of place and dropping it into the cell behind you. “Made a lot of Imperial enemies by doing so. He died before I saw him again, but the Empire – they assume I somehow know every secret he stole.” you sigh, slumping against the bars as the exhaustion from your wound catches up with you.

“I’m not sure why I’m telling you this.” You mutter, turning back to face the Captain. “But what you need to know is that I can’t go back. I’ll die before they take me back.” Cassian stops, suddenly.

“Back? You’ve been captured before?” He asks, and you pull the panel off the wall, dropping it behind you.

“Not the first time a bounty hunter found out my name.” You grunt, shoving the pin into the wiring, and the bars hiss and slide open. “Idiots…” You mutter, spotting your bag still sitting outside, and you pull it in, starting to rifle through it. When you looks up again, Cassian is staring at you, intently, but it’s the concern in his eyes that throws you off.

“What?” You ask, following his gaze down to your now blood-soaked shirt and vest. You must’ve ripped the wound open. “Ah.” If he looked concerned before, his eyebrows have drawn closer together and he hastily rushes towards you, placing his hand over yours on the wound to stop the bleeding.

“Since when have you had this?” He asks, gruffly, and you shrug.

“Since I got here. Two days, maybe.” He curses, guiding you to sit down, and an amused chuckle escapes your lips. “Why do you care?” you ask, as he pulls the scarf from around your torso.

“You’re not going to be much help in escaping if you bleed out on me, are you?” He jokes, stopping himself from actually questioning himself about why he’s helping you. You nod, wincing as his fingers brush the bare wound, and you hear him curse. “I have no bacta patches. They’re all on the ship.” At that your eyes widen, your body trying to sit up but slowly easing down again.

“You have a ship?” The question seems stupid but he nods, replacing the scarf and tying it tighter, helping you to stand.

“That’s where we’re headed.” You don’t have time to question his wording as a group of the bounty hunter’s men turn the corner, and you shove Cassian into the corner with all your might, your hands deftly dropping down to grab a blaster from your bag. After a moment of hesitation, and a blaster shot flying past your face, you hand the weapon to the pilot.

“I can’t shoot as well as you probably can.”

He nods, taking the blaster from your hands and turning to shoot the assailants as you ease yourself onto the floor, reach into your bag again, and bring out a transmitter.

“What’s your ship’s radio frequency?” You ask, and Cassian just gives you a look.

“What?” You shake your head, pulling the device close to your ear as you turn the dial.

“Is there anyone on your ship?” You ask again, and he nods.

“A droid – K2SO.” You raise an eyebrow but continue tuning, smiling when the static sounds stops and the crackle of another transmitter comes through.

“K2?” You try hopefully, and Cassian sighs in relief as you’re met by a voice.

“Who is this? This is a secure frequency-” The voice stops as Cassian cuts in.

“It’s me, K. Track the location, come get us. Wait on the roof.” You look at him hesitantly, your hand still pressed to your side, as you shove the transmitter into your pocket and pull your rucksack onto your back.

“I don’t have a weapon, but I know a way out. Cover me.” You mutter, and before the Captain can stop you you’ve pushed past him, headed the opposite way of the men shooting, your footsteps fast yet uneven. The captain shakes his head, watching you make your way down the hall – a streak of blood stains the durasteel where you brush up against it, causing you to wince.

“Dios mío.” He sighs, breaking into a sprint behind you and firing back, pushing the two of you into the room you were headed towards.

“Ceiling.” You pant, exhausted, as you motion to the large porthole there.“Probably for shipments of illegal parts.”

Cassian nods, reaching up to shove it open. The sounds of men trying to break the door down reaches you, panicking the two of you. When he reaches back to help you through, he finds you unmoving, your eyes closed on the floor.

“Mierda.” He curses, falling down to tap your face lightly. When you groan he sighs in relief. “Stay awake. We’re almost there.” You nod, grimacing as he pulls you up into a standing position, picking you up and practically shoving you through the porthole before following suit. Just as the door bursts open, a Rebel ship flies low, and Cassian hauls you on, diving in as it flies away.

“You took your time.” The droid – K2, you imagine – comments, and Cassian sighs, reaching to grab the medpack off the wall.

“That was too close.” You groan, and he chuckles. “Yes. Yes it was.”


End file.
